User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk World~Pangaea Ultima
Hello Everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk World. Today I'm going to talk about a possible future Super Continent called Pangaea Ultima. As you may (or may not) know already, our Earth is broken up into segments called Tectonic Plates. There are 16 plates altogether, some big, some small. These plates are also the reason why we have Earthquakes and sometimes Volcanic eruptions. It may look like that the plates are locked into one place, but they are in fact moving. The plates move at around an inch and a half every year, typically the same rate human hair or nails grow. A Geologist named Christopher Scotese has predicted that in the Tectonic Plates will continue to move, and thus moving the continents, and by the next 250 Million years, the continents will form a supercontinent called Pangaea Ultima. You may have heard the world Pangaea before, the name associates with the past supercontinent which existed nearly 200 Million years ago (the time of the world's earliest Dinosaurs). According to Scotese, the Continents will still move and collide with one another such as Africa and Europe colliding and Australia moving to Eastern Asia and maybe even North America colliding with Siberia, but then North America would soon collide with Africa and Antarctica will also collide with South America, thus creating Pangaea Ultima. Now you may ask yourself, what would Pangaea Ultima look like? Something like this, though it's an estimate. North America has collided with Africa, Asia has consumed Australia as is Antarctica (by South America). Now, because this would be 250 Million years into the future you may ask yourself "What would the world be like in this place in time. Well, for one thing because all of the continents would be grouped together and allowing for warmer waters to reach the polar areas, the world would be considerably hotter than it is today. This is also further compounded due to the fact that right around this time in the future, the Sun will be around 5 to 10 times bigger in the sky than it is today. Due to the position of brand new mountain ranges (some of them could be higher than the Himalayas today) most of the landmass would be desert, also with the Earth dealing with a much bigger Sun. We could also see a decrease in seismic activity, not because of the Pangaea Ultima supercontinent, but because around this time the inside of our Earth (like the core) would be cooler than it is today and with it less seismic activity, meaning less Earthquakes and Volcanic eruptions. Now, you may be asking "What about humans?". Well, it's difficult to know when (and if) Mankind would exist by then, assuming we are not all extinct. In a best case scenario, we would be also living on other worlds. If that is the case, then the human population would be considerably smaller than it is today (at around 2 Billion people). Now, I can only predict in 2 ways how humans would adapt to the Earth's future look. We would either live underground (which would protect humans from the oppressive heat of the planet). Or we would still live on the surface but we would be hugging the coast since the future Earth being mostly desert, though we could discover and invent technology in the world that would help us live even in the desert. Or it could be a mix of both. But try to take the human living thing I just said with a grain of salt, this is definitely assuming if humans live long enough. This is really *REALLY* long into the future, and we can never be sure what we can expect. Well, that is it for this edition of JohnnyTalk. Don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts